Sonic Dimensions: Time crisis
by Speedhog58
Summary: After a deadly battle with his arch nemesis doctor Eggman, Sonic has been catapulted 6 years into the future, and in the time he has been gone Eggman has taken the world! New discoveries will be made and old friendships will be tested in Sonic's darkest adventure yet...
1. Just another day

The sun rose over a quiet green hill and the landscape lit up with the recent rain reflecting the light, all was peaceul…but then like a streak of lighting passed a blue bolt of pure adrenelin, it had come and past out of site in an instant.

"Alright! Now this is _speed_!" chuckled Sonic as he ran like a blue slash across the land, he then came to a stop almost instantly, the wind that followed him now rushed through his quills like a hurricane and almost stole the footing of the orange preteen fox who he had stopped so abruptly to meet.

"Could you maybe slow down a bit before stopping next time? You'd knock the Tornado on it's side if you did that any quicker" complained Tails as he plucked several leafs from his hair, Sonic looked amused.

"Sorry buddy, you know me! Never a…"

"Never a slow moment, yeah" interupted Tails, who could not help but grin at Sonic's enthusiasm.

"So, you say you saw Egghead heading out this way huh?"

"Yeah, I was tracking him in the Tornado until I flew into a storm and I lost him" said Tails

"But I _KNOW_ that his base is somewhere around here since he began to slow down here before the storm hit, and nobody can cover ground faster than you soo…"

Sonic grinned in his usual cocky attitude "Don't worry Tails, I'll do this faster than the plane _EVER _could…oh, and speaking of which, where _IS_ the Tornado?" Sonic noticed smoke emenating faintly from over a hill.

"Oh…well, umm…you see…it was kinda…and I…well…" Tails stuttered for a minute before mumbling something that Sonic could not hear but could easily guess.

"You crashed?" asked Sonic, confused as to what could bring down such an ace pilot

"Well…I didn't crash it….technically…" Tails mumbled, his voice filled with hesitation "But it was a…umm…thunder storm…and…"

"You bailed, didn't you?" Sonic sighed, even he himself was somehow embarrased by this "I didn't think you were still afraid of lighting"

"Yeah, well how about I talk you through my fears over a nice swim in the ocean?" Tails responded sarcasticaly.

Sonic chuckled "Heh, too-shay!" he then looked out towards the horrizon with adventure in his eyes "So, shouldn't take too long to find "baldy mcnosehair" in this place, whatcha think Tails?"

"Yeah, it-wait…what?" Tails cringed a little as he stared at Sonic in confusion "Baldy mc-what?"

"You know, baldy mcnosehair! That little translator error at his amusement park?" Tails stared at Sonic, clueless

"Ugh…entertain yourself" Sonic grunted

"Indeed!" echoed a smug, booming voice

"What the!?" Sonic shouted before a huge robotic mostrocity landed with a crash, the robot towered over the pair as a circular window opened up revealing an all two familiar moustach clad scientist "I was planning on luring you into my trap but you were _far_ to long!"

Sonic gritted his teeth in rage "_You calling me slow!?"_

"No, just foolish" Eggman replied, not bothered by Sonic's outburst "Allow me to show you my latest, **_greatest_** invention yet!" the robot Eggman was piloting let loose a pair of electrical looking whips from its arms, they spewed electricity and caused an odd distortion in the air around them.

Sonic chuckled before putting on an expression of mock terror "_Oh no! How will I ever defeat you?_" Eggman merely grinned at the cocky hero, this made Tails feel uneasy.

"I call them **_temporal whips! _**Anything that gets caught in them ceases to exist **_entirely!_** Completely erased from time and space!"

"**_What?_**" Tails gasped, unable to grasp what he had just heard

Sonic snorted "Relax buddy, he's just bluffing"

"But what if…" Tails started before being the robot swiftly lashed one of the whips towards the duo, Sonic grabbed Tails and narrowly evaded the mysterious weapon.

"Tails, I'll handle Egghead" Sonic said in a reassuring manner "If you really think he's serious about those whips you know what to do" he winked at the fox who then smiled and flew out of site.

"Alright…" Sonic started, set to go at an instant's notices "You wanna go? **_Then let's go!_**" Sonic burst into action, breaking the sound barrier on the spot as he began to flip and dive out the way of Eggman's attack.

"You've always underestimated me hedgehog!" Sonic skid between the robot's legs, avoiding a massive flourish from the golden whips "Have you forgotten how it was **_I_** who nearly ended on the ark? That it was**_ I_** who caught you in your **_super form_** and trapped you like bug in a jar? That it was **_ME_** who nearly erased you from time once before!?"

"No…" Without warning, Sonic grinded up the back of the robot and bluntly kicked it's head sideways "But have**_ you_** forgotten how no matter **_how_** many times you've had me cornered…" Sonic hit the ground and spin dashed the robot's leg open, causing it to its knee "And no matter **_what_** you've thrown at me…" he then rocketed into the air and began to dive in for the final blow "_**I've always bounced back and kicked your sorry butt?**_"

Before Sonic could hit though, the robot lashed the whips around Sonic, binding him like a fly in a web "No" the doctor said proudly "But soon I'm pretty sure I _**will**_ once we're done here…"

The whips began to glow brightly around Sonic, the doctor laughed hysterically but not before the robot began to shake and Sonic grinned, still alive "Ummm…you _sure_ about that doc?" Sonic gestured downwards and Eggman's eyes followed to see a wrench sticking out of a vital maintenance panel with Tails standing next to it, smiling smugly.

Something in Eggman's mind snapped at that moment, this was supposed to have been his ultimate triumph, he had put more work into this weapon than any other creation, hours of sleep lost and countless prototypes made and bested in his pursuit of perfection, but none of that mattered now, all that mattered now was the death of the hedgehog.

Eggman turned back towards the still bound Sonic with a murderous gaze that actually caused Sonic's grin to shift into a look of fear, with the slam of a button the whips lit up like the sun and Sonic let out a deafening scream **_"BURN you stupid rat! BURN!_**" Eggman shouted psychotically before in a flash of blinding light, Sonic was gone…and ashes fell to the ground.

All Tails could do was watch in silence as the only family he had ever known blew away into the wind, scattering out of site "**_Sonic…_**" he whimpered before falling to his knees and crawling to scrape up the already cold remains "**_No…Sonic!_**" tears began to pour from his eyes as his voice broke and he screamed into the ground "**_SOOOONIIIIC!_**" he then looked up towards the mechanical horror and into the cockpit of the deranged mastermind, he had a vile, twisted grin on his face almost as if to say; _you're next_.

He then began to run, it didn't matter that the robot's mobility was impaired, Tails ran with tears flying out of his eyes and fragments of ash occasionally flying from his locked shut hand, even long after the robot was out of sight, he didn't stop running…


	2. A different world?

6 years later…

The ground shook on a black beach of ashes as a bright blazing sphere momentarily blasted itself into existence before it faded away as quickly as it had come, there was dome like pit where the sphere had been, where there had once been ash now laid a blue hedgehog with hair faintly burnt in some areas, Sonic gasped awake.

"What the?" Sonic jumped to his feet, quickly zipping his head in different directions to observe his surroundings "Where am I?" Sonic thought out loud, he took an awkward step out of the pit and ran up a hill slightly further inland.

The landscape was barren and dead, some areas of the ground were crooked and cracked, all hints of plantlife were tan and withering away.

"Was…there some kind of explosion?" Sonic glanced back towards the crater that he had inexplicitly woken up in "No, no I was…teleported here, but how….and why?" Sonic cringed as he felt his arms and legs still throbbing, he may have had an accelerated metabolism which helped him heal faster but that didn't relieve the pain, he had after all been tightly constricted and electrocuted mere moments before...or was it hours? How long HAD it been? This question dawned on Sonic and turned his attention away from his injuries towards something more important "I need to get home"

Sonic raced across the landscape which began to feel oddly familiar "I'm definitely still on earth, could this be some kind of alternate reality? It wouldn't be the first time some crackpot scientist or jiberish screaming wizard has pulled me across to their worlds" he then stopped, closed his eyes and breathed, the air may have had the tainted smell and even TASTE of smoke and oil but he focused to feel beyond that, to breath in the air that he had breathed all his life, he then opened his eyes "This IS my world, other universes may seem the same but they always have that "foreign" feel to them, but this, the way it flows through my body, the way it rushes through my hair when I'm running, that's a feeling I can never forget" Sonic turned his attention back to the decaying world around him "This is my world" even as anxiety took hold over him Sonic simply stood with a serious look that was rarely seen in his eyes "So what's happened to it?"

Sonic continued to run through the tattered countryside, maybe someone in the city could tell him what had happened, maybe Tails could help him figure everything out, he always did, yes…he would! Sonic clung to this thought as he sped up the hill that he expected to see Station square from the top of, as he neared the top however he began to see smoke, sickly PURPLE smoke climbing into the clouds.

"What the hell?" Sonic thought before jumping up to the summit of the hill, as he looked ahead his jaw dropped.

There, where Station square usually glistened in the in the sunlight stood an abomination of a city, there were factories as far as the eye could see that slowly poisoned the atmosphere above where gigantic pylons reached into the clouds causing them to violently crack thunder every few seconds, there were also several HUGE furnaces burning the in the dark cityscape with grills in the shape of a fat moustached grin that confirmed Sonic's fears…

"Eggman…" Sonic growled in a mix of rage and disbelief, panting, Sonic fell to his knees and violently punched the ground before taking a moment to scream into the earth.

Regaining his senses, Sonic rose to his feet before coming to a shocking realisation "Tails! Knuckles! Amy! I've got to make sure their not…" he stopped, deciding to not finish the sentence for his own sake "I've gotta make sure their alright" Sonic said before he felt a slight burning sensation on his arm "Ow…what in the?" he looked around him and saw it was beginning to rain; each drop stinging him, he then looked up and saw that the rain was falling from a dark purple cloud, that's when it hit him "Acid rain!"

Sonic immediately skid down the hill and began franticly searching for shelter "I've gotta find somewhere before it…THERE!" he dived into a nearby cave and landed on his ass, he stared at the corrosive downpour as it slowly ate away at the grass "How? How did this happen?" Sonic muttered to himself while shedding a tear for the first time since…well…forever!

As the moment past however Sonic heard a small sound from deeper in the cave, it was like a stone falling on the floor "Hello?" he called into the darkness "Is anybody in here?"

There was still no answer, but before he could ask again Sonic felt something blunt RAM the back of his head, Sonic became limp and began to fall forward, he blacked out before he hit the ground.

As Sonic's senses returned to him he felt a sharp pain at his neck and the floor was hard against his back, Sonic opened his eyes to find a makeshift spear with a knife on the end at his throat with its user standing above him, obscured by the shadows.

"Who are you?" the figure said in a voice that Sonic could have SWORN he recognised.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said in a calm voice as to not aggravate his attacker, this had quite the opposite effect however as the figure violently stabbed the ground next to his head and then held the spear at him again, this time near his eye.

"I said WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted the figure, Sonic now recognised the voice, it may have been deeper but there was no mistaking it.

"WHO ARE YOU!? And what of SICK joke is this!?" lighting struck outside, momentarily filling the cave with enough light for Sonic to make out the attacker's face.

Sonic was at a loss for all words but one.

"Tails?"


	3. Negative relations

The lightning's light may have faded but Sonic's eyes had adjusted to the dark now.

Standing tall above him was Tails! No doubt about it! But this was NOT the kid that Sonic had spoken to earlier; he was wearing a pair of mechanic's goggles and what seemed like a bandolier, he also looked older and not just physically; his eyes were sharp, not a flicker of joy or happiness remained in them and there was a thin, barely visible stain towards the bottom of each eye, the stains of a thousand tears that had long since dried.

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" Tails demanded again impatiently, drawing the spear ever closer to Sonic's eyes.

"Tails?" Sonic murmured again, this time loud enough for Tails to hear, this did not help though when Tails' eyes widened in rage.

"TAILS!?" the kid growled furiously "Don't you DARE call me that!" he pulled the spear back and slashed it across Sonic's arm, Sonic screamed for a second before quickly grabbing his arm to cover up the large open cut that now resided there.

"Blood?" Tails murmured in surprise "So you're organic, not one of those androids Eggman sent to toy with me" he lowered his weapon but still looked down at the hedgehog "Who are you? Tell me!"

Sonic's mind was still numb from the situation, what was going on? What had gotten into Tails? Why was he so aggressive towards him? He called it a sick joke, why? "Tails…c'mon man" he pleaded "It's ME"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Tails grabbed Sonic by the neck with surprising force and threw him against the wall before pinning him against it with fury in his eyes "Do you think you can fool me? I WATCHED him die! And if you think you are even WORTHY of the name then you can go and…" before Tails could finish speaking the two of them noticed a noise coming from outside, a humming noise, like some sort of U.F.O.

"SCANNING" said an emotionless, mechanical voice from outside.

"Crap!" before Sonic could respond he looked towards Tails only to see him hurling a fist into his face.

He was out cold before he even knew what was happening…

Consciousness slowly returned to Sonic, as his senses slowly returned to him he could hear muffled fragments of conversation "What if it IS him?" said a familiar voice, his hearing was now back but he didn't open his eyes "I'm telling you, it ISN'T!" said another voice which he recognised as Tails.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and found himself starring at a blindingly white ceiling; he quickly tilted his head to the side and found himself looking at not only the back of Tails' head but another familiar figure over his shoulder, a red haired echidna with a sharp look and SHARPER fists.

"Huh, look who's finally awake" said Knuckles with very faint grin on his face, as Sonic sat up Tails' slowly turned around to face him; squinting in suspicion "Where am I?" Sonic asked, still somewhat disorientated from the punch, Tails remained silent "You're in an old Eggman base" Knuckles explained "Forgotten, off the charts so we're safe"

Sonic shook his head a little before getting up off the somewhat improvised metal bed "Just…" Sonic started, still getting his bearings "What happened?"

Tails finally spoke "Eggman, that's what "happened""

"Well I gathered THAT much, but how did things get this bad?"

Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes as if remembering an old dream "Mass attacks on different locations, we couldn't be everywhere at once and…over the next two years it just got worse and…"

"TWO YEARS!?" Sonic screamed before Knuckles could even finish "6 years actually" grunted Tails who was still glaring at him.

It took a second for Sonic to catch his breath from the shock "Damn…6 years? It's been that LONG? Where are the others? Amy, Mighty, Shadow, are they all…"

"Gone…" Knuckles finished coldly

Sonic fell against the fall and slid down to the floor, every ounce of happiness and joy inside him began to peel away as he took in what he had just heard, everyone he had ever known or cared about was gone.

He had failed them…

And Amy, all those times she had chased him around he had thought it was all just an immature "fan girl" habit, but what if she had actually GENUINLY loved him? Sometimes he had considered asking her but now it was far too late, how could he live with himself knowing that he'd never know? This thought weighed him down even more as he remembered all of those faces that he would never see again.

Tails was the one who pulled him back to reality "Espio, Rouge, Ray, Wave and Sonic" he said in a very "matter of fact" tone "5 people I know who died in just that first year…"

Sonic looked up at Tails in confusion "What do mean? I'm alive!"

This was the snapping point "SONIC IS DEAD!" Tails screamed at him in flood of fury "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, SOUND LIKE HIM OR EVEN HAVE HIS MEMORIES! YOU'RE JUST SOME STUPID FAKER!"

Knuckles held his hands up in a defensive stature "Hey C'MON GUYS! Calm down!"

"Dammit Tails!" shouted Sonic, who was getting frustrated by Tails' hostility at this point "I AM Sonic the hedgehog! We've known and looked out for each other for YEARS! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO CONVINCE YOU!?"

Tails was ominously silent for a moment "Alright" he said coldly in a way that sent chills down Sonic's spine "I'll ask you a question that only SONIC can answer"

"Fine!" Sonic exclaimed "Shoot"

"Where were you?"

Sonic's heart dropped "H-huh?" he stuttered in confusion, but he knew EXACTLY what Tails was asking and where he was going with it.

"If you…"somehow" survived being DISINDIGRATED by that robot all those years ago then where were you when they DRAGGED Amy to her doom? Where were you when they BLASTED down the door to Cream's house? Where were you when Shadow SACRIFICED himself to buy us time to escape? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?"

There was a long deafening silence, Sonic stood there with his mouth open but without any willpower to utter a word, even Knuckles was jaw dropped.

Tails stared into Sonic's eyes, penetrating his soul, Sonic could not bear to look back into the kid's bright blue eyes; he never imagined he would ever see such hatred directed at him through them.

"Get out" Tails growled

Sonic slowly walked towards the nearest doorway, he considered looking back but he could not bear to, he faded further into the shadows…and then he was gone.

Knuckles scowled at Tails "That was cruel"

"He had it coming!" Tails exclaimed "Anyone who has the nerve to pretend to…"

"His EYES, Tails! You SAW them!" Knuckles snapped "You're in DENIAL!"

"Denial of WHAT exactly? That it's HIM?" Tails yelled back tearfully "You weren't THERE when he died! You're not the one who scraped his ashes off the ground and…" before Tails could finish his rant an alarm screeched causing both him and Knuckles to hold their ears to block the noise.

"The proximity alarm?" Knuckles gasped "But how could Eggamn POSSIBLY know we're here!?"

"I told you it was a trap! HE brought them here!" as Tails finished yelling at Knuckles a pair of hover drones buzzed into the room like hornets.

"TARGET AQUIRED" before either Tails or Knuckle could move the room lit up from the light of the robot's stun cannon, the two heroes of the past were then limply dragged away.


	4. Three

In another place, in another time...

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, today was a very special day, for a very special guy (take a wild guess...).

"Yahoo!" yelled Sonic as he zoomed across the golden beach "_Happy birthday to ME, happy birthday to ME!_" at this point not even HE couldn't tell whether he was laughing out of joy or because of his bandanna tickling his neck due to the wind, it didn't matter though! Not really!

As Sonic reached the door to his and Tails' house he immediately stopped at the door and carefully pressed his ear against the door "Knuckles for the last time! You-can't-eat-the-candles!" whispered Amy's voice from inside, Sonic grinned.

"SURPRISE!" Sonic shouted as he bolted through the door, startling Amy and making Tails jump as he stopped and blew out all sixteen candles before they even knew what was happening.

"Sonnnic…" Tails groaned as he gathered his bearings, Amy scowled "This was supposed to be a SURPRISE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THIS!?"

"But you made US do all the work" Tails murmured "PLANNING Tails, I did all of the PLANNING!" Amy screamed.

Sonic finished laughing (Amy's tantrums are funny) and just grinned "Well you know me, never a slow moment!"

"Well I think it's a REAL good thing he blew the cake out!" said Sticks, crawling out from under the table with a layer of tin foil on her head, Sonic looked at the badger in a mix of amusement and confusion "Umm Sticks? What's with the…" "Birthday wishes!" shouted Sticks, she stared at the still totally confused Sonic and scowled as if he was missing the most obvious thing in the world "THE CAKE WAS TRYING TO CONTROL US ALL! You make wishes to it but you can't say them out loud, which means it can read minds! And when everyone froze in place waiting for you to get here I KNEW something was off! But it was when Amy started giving it FIRE that alerted me to the threat!"

"What, you mean the candles?" Sonic asked, cringing as he looked towards the cake, but oddly enough…all fithteen candles were gone "SEE?" Sticks shouted triumphantly "IT'S DISPOSED THE EVIDENCE!"

Sonic pressed his face against his palm before looking towards Knuckles who was next to the cake "Hey Knuckles, you were closest to the cake, did you see what happened to the candles?" Knuckles stared at Sonic, there was a huge smile on his face; showing his teeth "Uhhhh why are you staring at me like that?" Knuckles was sweating uncomfortably "Sorry…" he said in an overly innocent tone behind his teeth, Sonic squinted "What do you mean by-were your teeth always that color?" he noticed that Knuckles' teeth looked a bit more "joint" than usual, they also seemed to have a light blue tint.

"DAMMIT KNUCKLES!" Amy cried

There was then a huge bright flash from outside "What the heck was that?" Sonic asked before sticking his head out to see.

The sun was gone, infinite whiteness began to coat the horizon as Sonic began to feel slightly odd.

The light got closer…

And closer…

Then everything was gone…

HEY THERE VIEWERS! IF YOU LIKE MY WORK AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF A PARTICULAR STORY THEN FEEL FREE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO CHOSE WHAT STORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE UPDATED THE MOST OFTEN!


	5. Tales

It was cold, Tails opened his eyes and found himself hanging upside down by his legs and surrounded by darkness.

Instinctively, he looked around him; scanning the area for any signs of life, he saw red! Knuckles? No, It was a small dot of red that glowed in the black, it didn't take long for Tails to figure it out…

"Eggman" Tails said in a tone as cold as ice.

A pair of lights on the throne turned on and illuminated a large, fat brute of a man wearing a red overcoat and an arsenal of gadgets and monitors that extended up his arm. A sharp optic implant embedded into his skin glowed red were his right eye should have been.

"It's been a while, dog" Eggman said in a disturbingly calm voice.

"Fox" Tails corrected.

"_Dog_!" insisted the mad doctor, almost spitting in his face as he barked the insult, despite this however; he immediately regained his composure and continued to grin at his twin tailed prisoner.

"Go on then" Eggman taunted "Ask"

Tails sighed, swallowing up his dignity before asking "How did you find us?"

"Well I'm glad you asked!" boomed the fat scientist "You see boy, I never lost track of you to begin with! Did you think that you and your friends were safe in that bunker out of sheer luck? Did you _really_ believe that I had not allowed it?" Tails said nothing, he hung there with an unreadable expression on his face in the hopes that Eggman wouldn't catch on to anything he was thinking.

"Let's just say that I needed some form of "entertainment" to um…_entertain _me when I came to power, and what better occupation is there than fighting a winning battle? To watch your enemies fight and eventually _crawl_ to their last breaths trying to stop me?"

Tails kept staring at him, carefully moving his feet in the device that held him to find that one vital point…

"Of _course_ though I had to eventually start picking you off one at a time to keep up the charade, apart from Shadow of course; he blew himself up. Such a pity, I had plans for him once captured…" a look of twisted disappointment went across the doctor's face "But the game has dragged on long enough and it is time that it came to an end. _THAT_ is both how and why I came for you, the failed guardian and whoever that third lifeform was!"

"Wait, _WHAT_!?" Tails' composure collapsed at Eggman's words only an instant before he felt the long awaited click.

The clamps holding Tails' feet sprung open like a jack-in-a-box, he immediately propelled his foot across Eggman's face. However, where he expected to feel a fleshy impact followed by a blunt crack of the jaw; he felt nothing.

Tails landed upon the floor, but there had been no visible floor before, the clamps that had held him also seemed to have vanished completely, something wasn't right…

"What the hell is going on?" demanded the teen fox "Eggman! I want answers!" the deranged ruler grinned maniacally as his throne raised up, he folded his arms.

"You're not exactly in the position to be making demands of me dog, not that you really need them"

"What are you talking about?" Tails demanded.

Eggman laughed "Have you forgotten this place already? The last time I put you in here you barely got out alive! Although, I can't say the same for your fellow inmates, you made sure of that didn't you?" Tails' heart skipped a beat "I _DO _hope that you enjoy this little program, I wrote it _just-for-you" _with that; Eggman simply disappeared into thin air, but Tails had much greater concerns now…

"Not this place, not again!" Tails gasped in horror before there was a sudden flash! Everything he saw knew and felt changed.

There was another knock at the bedroom door followed by Amy's voice "Come on Tails, you can't stay in there forever"

"I can if I want to" Tails replied miserably, he was lying on his bed in fetal position; his eyes still damp from tears.

On the other side of the door; Amy leaned on it and sighed sadly "Look, I know you're hurting, we _ALL_ are! But missing his funeral's not going to make it any better"

"_GOING _won't make it any better either" the kid murmured loud enough be heard through the door. "Tails!" Amy cried "It wasn't your fault, you don't have to blame yourself!" there was a sound of sudden motion from the room before Tails violently swung the door open, furious.

"_BLAME MYSELF!?" _the kid screamed "I have _NOTHING _to blame myself for! Sonic's _ALIVE_! I _KNOW it!" _new tears now leaked from his eyes "Eggman said those whips had _temporal_ properties! He could have been teleported or time jumped! I just need to-to run the numbers-he survived he must-he can't have-he couldn't have died, not like _THAT!"_

"Tails…" Amy put her hand on his Tails' shoulder as he fell to his knees.

"I ran away Amy…" he sobbed "After it happened I just _ran! _Because I was scared, not because my best friend had just been murdered, because I was scared what he'd do to _ME!_"

Amy hugged him tearfully, barely holding together "There's…nothing you could have done"

"If it had been _ME, _Sonic would have stopped at nothing to finish it, he would have chased Eggman to the end of the world if he had to!"

"It should have been _ME_ Amy, it should have been _ME…_"

There was another flash of light…

A huge explosion tore through the barren mountains many miles away as Tails dragged himself across the stone ground, Amy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet "How did you get here so quickly? What happened?" she asked, Tails coughed before speaking "Chaos control, we need get out of here! As far away as possible"

Amy began to walk before abruptly stopping "Wait, where's Shadow?"

Tails stopped dead in his tracks "The bomb, it was a dud" he gestured sadly towards the oddly red explosion that still rippled through the distant mountains, Amy gagged "He's…he's…where's Knuckles?" she asked, desperately turning her attention, Tails looked back "I thought he was with you" there was a grim silence between them until…

"_HIT THE DECK!" _Knuckles glided down from above just in time to pull Amy and Tails to the floor out of the way of huge laser blast. Then, suddenly, out of the dust clouds descended a squid-like robot with cannons around it's main body and eight sharp limbs designed to seek, capture and destroy.

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but we need to go, _NOW!" _

Tails glared at his red comrade "Yeah, I was _saying _that before you…"

"_DO THIS LATER!" _Amy screamed as she grabbed both Tails and Knuckles by the hair and dragged them up to running speed before letting go.

As the trio ran wildly across the desert landscape; the octo-bot was gaining on them and moving in for the kill "This thing's not letting up!" Tails shouted "Then I say we let it _DOWN! Left!" _Amy ordered, the other two knew better than to question her.

Minutes after the group had followed Amy's instruction a drop came into sight, a cliff ledge! Amy began to slow down "Amy what are you doing!?" Knuckles demanded "I'm sorry you guys, Tails; you can fly and Knuckles; you can glide, this is as far as I go"

"No! Don't talk like that! _YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" _ Tails shouted, still running at top speed

"Goodbye"

"_NO!" _ screamed Tails in a fit of rage as he regained his senses, his present form returned to him and found himself once again in the seemingly endless black room.

"Nice trick Eggman" he growled "Rather than putting me through my worst nightmare; this time you put me through my worst _memories_. But in your haste to recreate my worst moment you made one fatal mistake" Tails spoke to the sky, he knew Eggman couldn't hear him but it made no difference "Amy never said goodbye, me and Knuckles just went over the cliff and I didn't realise it until it was too late, another one of my great failures…"

Tails thought for a moment, remembering the codes from the last time he had been here "Zero, eight, one, thirty!" he announced to the void.

A blinding light then appeared in front of him, Tails stepped into the nexus with his goals clear in mind.

Find Knuckles and then…him.


	6. Hell exe

Tails leapt out of the blinding portal of light.

He landed on the simulated ground which sent a simulated shockwave through his simulated body (It's a simulation, WE GET IT!).

"Alright, Knuckles should be around here somewhere" he thought to himself as he rose up to observe his surroundings.

The sky was filled with dark, blood red clouds, this reminded Tails of the Black arms invasion and how Shadow had stood against the evil.

Another hero that he couldn't save…

These regretful thoughts were purged from his mind however when he noticed something rather odd about the clouds other than their colour.

They were unusually large...no! They were unusually close! Tails swiftly levelled his head and scanned the area around him.

He was in the middle of what seemed to be a rainforest, a very familiar one at that, there were palm trees, flowers, bushes and a beach was barely visible through the trees.

But as Tails squinted he realised that beyond the beach there was no water, just a drop.

"Angel Island!" Tails thought out loud, his voice echoing through the virtual habitat.

He snorted; of _course _it was Angel Island, he was in a simulation based in Knuckles' mind, where did he _think _he would end up?

"Alright then" Tails murmured to himself; urging himself to get back on track and not let his mind wander further

"This program is based around Knuckles' worst fears and its set on Angel Island. That narrows it down to one scenario".

Tails rotated his twin tails like a turbine and burst into motion, he soured through the forest; flipping and pushing himself from tree to tree in order to add to his speed.

And then he saw it, as he exited the forest he saw the grand stone shrine of the Master emerald.

But as he closed in on his location Tails began to make out silhouettes in the emerald's light, he could hear the sound of fist impacts, cracking, grunting, snapping, groaning and then…

CRASH!

A bruised and broken Black arms berserker hit the ground; giving Tails just enough time to stop in his tracks and look up the steps of the monument, he saw the attacker clearly now.

"Alright, _who's next_?" demanded Knuckles; standing at the peak of the steps with one arm limp and the other raising a fist.

But this didn't look like the Knuckles that tails had been conversing with earlier, his hair was a noticeably lighter shade of red and where there had been a large scar before on his chest; there was nothing.

This was the young Knuckles, the _old_ Knuckles.

"Huh…Tails?" the guardian looked down at Tails and a look of relief passed over him "I sure am glad to see you here, I didn't recognize you at first" Knuckles gave a gesture for Tails to come to the top; so he began to climb the steps.

"It's good to see you're still in one piece Knuckles; but we need to go!" the echidna look bemused.

"What? Where? I can't just leave the master emerald unguarded!"

"Oh no…" Tails thought to himself with his palm against his face.

"Knuckles, none of this is real" he said coldly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Knuckles demanded; stepping back from his friend.

Tails stepped towards Knuckles though, invading his space

"This is all a simulation, a _prison!" _Knuckles' eyes winced in fear but then narrowed in anger

"You're not Tails"

"_What?" _the fox was now utterly lost.

"You're just some _imposter _trying to get me away from the emerald!"

"You _can't_ be serious…"

"The disguise is _flawless_; I'll give you that, but the _real_ Tails would _never _be this aggressive!"

Before Tails could react; Knuckles grabbed him by the leg, swung him through the air and lobbed him off the pyramid.

In mid-air; Tails instinctively took flight, he then looked down at the guardian and homed in like a missile; eager to knock some sense into him.

Knuckles' quickly raised a fist.

And then…

BANG!

The two of them were locked in pain.

Tails' foot had found Knuckles' face and was buried in his cheek.

Knuckles' fist had been planted firmly in Tails' stomach.

The seconds felt like minutes before the two of them collapsed in agony.

"W-what…did you do when you…g-got up this morning?" Tails coughed out; nearly puking in the process.

"I…I…" Knuckles started before widening his eyes in shock "W-what _did _I do? I-I don't remember"

Tails sat up, he was _finally _getting through to him "Well what _do _you remember, before today, before you were here?"

"I…" Knuckles winced "Oh god…."

A white light emanated from Knuckles until everything the two of them saw, knew and felt changed…

"_STOP!"_

Knuckles leaped from the shrine and grabbed onto the Master emerald as the egg pod dragged it up into the sky and towards the airborne fortress.

"Hmm? Are you _SERIOUSLY _still here!?" shouted Eggman from the safety of his cockpit.

"_EGGMAN!" _Knuckles bellowed "_Once I get my emerald back, I'm coming for YOU!"_

"_Oh! How cu-WHAT THE!?" _

A black hedgehog with streaks of red on his spines appeared on top of the egg pod in a blinding flash of green light "Hello doctor" he said before grabbing Eggman by the collar of his suit and throwing him out of vehicle like a ragdoll.

"Shadow! Why is this thing still moving!?" Knuckles demanded, his grip was beginning to loosen.

Shadow looked down at the echidna "It's on auto pilot! Are you even _trying _to pull that emerald free!?"

"Give me second!" Knuckles closed his eyes and concentrated _"I am the guardian, I address_ _the Master emerald directly_" he felt the gem grow warm in his grip _"In order to ensure the_ _safety of the power and prevent it's misuse, I need to BE the power"_ he began to glow, lighting up as his fur turned from red to magenta "_MASTER EMERALD! GIVE ME YOUR STRENGHTH!"_

Knuckles erupted with light; sending a pulse up to the egg pod that made it ominously shake with energy "Chaos control!" shouted Shadow before he disappeared in a flash of green light; and just in time…

The egg pod exploded and the cord that was holding the Master emerald shattered.

However, Knuckles and the emerald remained airborne, chaos energy pulsing through blood; Hyper Knuckles effortlessly held the Master emerald in one hand as he descended and placed it delicately back on its pedestal .

Knuckles glanced towards the plains bellow and saw Eggman stumbling back on his feet.

In an instant; he was hovering above Eggman "_Get off my lawn" _he sneered at the fat clown.

Eggman however looked up not at Knuckles but the Egg Genesis "_OPEN FIRE!"_

The fortress let loose a borage of violet energy blasts, Knuckles; in his invulnerable state was not bothered by this and raised a fist ready to pound Eggman into the ground.

But just as he caught a glimpse of an energy blast homing in on his chest he felt something, a very powerful sense that he never saw coming…

Pain…

"_DAMN IT!"_

The white light faded and Tails found himself once again on the top of the emerald shrine, Knuckles was breathing _very_ heavily.

"I had _one job_, Tails…" he growled "Since the day I was born I had _one-single-duty" _

"Knuckles…" murmured Tails in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

"And I screwed up…" Knuckles said, staring into the stone beneath him.

"You never _did_ recover from that day did you?" said Tails "Neither mentally…"

"Or physically" Knuckles looked down at the scar on his chest; his body now back to its "true" state.

Knuckles stood up and looked towards his comrade "So this is that prison you talked about huh?" Tails got to his feet but remained silent "What's the plan?"

"You may have been right about…._Sonic"_ said Tails "We're going to rescue him"

Knuckles grinned "Glad to see you've finally come to your senses!"

"_You're _the one to talk" Tails replied

Knuckles shrugged "Yeah well _I_ had a viable excuse, how do we get out of here?"

"Take my hand" Tails held out his hand and Knuckles grabbed it firmly.

"_ZERO, ONE, EIGHT, THIRTY" _he announced to the scarlet sky before the two of them were once again engulfed in white light.


	7. Two

_In another place, in another time…_

A bird flew through the sky; gracefully gliding amidst the clouds until…

_CRACK!_

An incendiary bullet shot through it; flash frying the creature _instantly!_

The bird's crispy husk fell through the clouds and down to the surface where a humungous fortress stood; casting a sharp shadow over the landscape.

The building's exterior was withered and the interior was ransacked, a pile of burnt out books lay in the entrance hall, the curtains were tattered, an old decaying chandelier slowly swung above the chipped and rotting dining table; the stains of a thousand parties spread across it's width.

And at the heart of it all stood an old dusty throne, its occupant was a hedgehog with emerald green fur, he loosely wore a black leather jacket and most of his chest was covered by one giant scar.

Scourge lifted his glasses "I _know _you're there you know" he said; grinning as a figure walked out from behind a corner, a scarlet fox wearing a black crop top, cargo trousers and boots "I thought you'd be out with the rest of Destructnix".

Fiona sat on the arm of Scourge's throne "Beating fear back into people is fun, but I prefer something more…_personal" _she grinned at him.

"_Do you now?" _said Scourge with a smirk on his face.

"I've been down in the dungeon; getting some payback on our _old friends"_

The hedgehog scowled in mock disappointment and then shrugged "Welllll, I hope you left Miles conscious, I wanna give that backstabbing weasel a _good_ kick up the ass before we're done here"

"Oh yeah, that _big plan_ you were talking about"

"Yeah! _The plan…" _Scourge slowly stood up and looked down at his girlfriend "In about 4 months; some planet's going to appear over a place called Nether lake"

"A_ planet,_ over a_ lake" _Fiona chuckled sarcastically.

"A _little_ planet!" retorted the now irritated Scourge "Anyway, on this planet there are these rocks called…"

_CRASH!_

A bolt of energy tore through the roof and exploded; causing walls to collapse and the castle to shake, Scourge jumped out of the way of a falling pillar and looked up as he saw the ceiling beginning to crack, he cursed "_What the HELL!?"._

In the air, descending from the giant hole in the roof was a shining figure obscured by blinding light.

Fiona's jaw dropped "_What the HECK is that!?"_

"_I don't know!"_ Scourge shouted _"But we're BLOWING IT TO KINGDOM COME! Go grab something from the armoury!"_

She nodded and began to run as Scourge broke into a spin dash and launched himself towards the unknown attacker; but not before it fired off a barrage of energy shots.

Scourge dodged the projectiles!

He was closing in now!

_Left!_

_Right!_

_Up!_

_Down!_

_BANG!_

Still in the spin dash; Scourge was _grinding _against the creature's hand, sparks were flying off of the clash which was becoming more and more one sided as Scourge's offensive slowly began to degrade.

"Ugh…c'mon! _Budge _you son of a…" Scourge fell silent as he began to feel a white hot burning sensation coming from the being's hand.

"_Sh*t…"_

The power from the hand _exploded, _bolts of lethal energy were sent flying in all directions as Scourge was brutally blasted into his old throne.

The green renegade tilted his head to the side; exhausted, but what he saw next sent a volt of adrenaline through his soul.

Fiona was stood there, frozen on the spot with a gun raised.

On her chest there was a dark shade of red that stood apart from her fur.

Blood…

Fiona fell to the ground without a sound…

"_F-Fiona?" _

Scourge sat in his throne; paralysed, what had he just seen? What had happened? He spent seconds which felt like minutes avoiding the truth before it sank in like a knife through hot butter.

Fiona had just been killed, right in front of him…

His blood boiled, he had been paralysed before but now he struggled to sit still.

_This feeling, _it was beyond anger, every inch of Scourge's blood lit up like a wildfire, and yet; he felt so _helpless_, so _worthless_, like a _failure…_

Scourge turned his head towards the attacker, his burning blue eyes meeting it's icy green pupils. He stood up.

"_You're going to die for that" _he snarled, the attacker remained silent.

"_I'm going to tear you open and get fat from eating your guts" _his grabbed the armrests of the stone throne, his fingers bloodily digging through them and into the Anarchy beryl within.

"_You've picked the wrong F*CKING day to kick me into the wrong F*CKING chair; you son of a B*TCH!"_

Scourge _exploded _into a hurricane of chaos! His eyes faded to black as he fur turned from emerald green to a sharp violet, as his quills stood on all ends and raised upwards; his pupils turned from blue to bloody red in a flash of light.

_Super _Scourge launched from the ground; shattering the stone throne as he bolted towards the being, his fist hit it's face; sending out a shockwave that further destabilised the castle.

However, the creature merely turned it's head back towards him; completely unfazed.

Scourge snapped…

"_YOU BASTAAAARD!" _

At that instant; he let out a borage of kicks and punches; each one capable of levelling a mountain, Scourge _beated_ the creature through the roof and into the sky; his mind lost in maelstrom of rage.

But this rage had something behind it, something more powerful and unpredictable than anything the hedgehog had ever felt before in his entire life!

Grief…

Each blow now caused a ripple in the atmosphere around the two fighters "_You think you can just walk into MY HOME, break MY STUFF, kill MY GIRL and just WALK AWAY!? DO YOU!?" _Scourge raised his fist to deliver yet another brutal punch before he felt a sharp pain at his throat and saw the being's hand gripping his neck.

Images began to cloud his mind, his life was _flashing_ before his eyes! But…only the _worst _parts, Scourge practically relived it all!

The Suppression squad turning on him!

The Zone prison that had nearly _destroyed_ his sense of self!

His dad…

The being finally spoke "_You have failed"._

_That voice!_ Scourge recognised it immediately! But _surely, _there was no way it could _possibly _be who he thought it was! _Was there?_

This revelation kicked him out of his trance of anguish and he launched himself out of the creature grasp; nearly slitting his throat on the cold, sharp hands.

Panting, Scourge watched helplessly as the creature raised it's hand which began to crackle with a blinding power that stung his eyes! Scourge gasped in pain and looked away, but the sound and sheer _shaking _that he felt afterwards swiftly informed him of the giant beam of energy heading straight for him.

Then it dawned on him…

He had lost…

There was no way he could win…

No dignity…

No vengeance…

Just one thing left to do…

"_Anarchy control!"_

By the time the humongous beam of death had shot through the sky, Scourge was already _long _gone…


	8. Hurt

A bright, white light came and went; leaving Tails and Knuckles standing in what seemed like an endless black void.

Knuckles squinted; surveying the space and staring off into the distance (assuming there was one) "What exactly _is_ this place? It's just…empty"

Tails sighed "_Blank_, I should have _known_ this was just a _trick_"

Knuckles looked away from the kid in a wave of disappointment before catching sight of something in the dark "Umm, Tails?"

Tails continued "And if this _was _a trick; Eggman could _watching _us _right now!_"

"_Seriously_ Tails" the echidna insisted.

"How could I have been so _naive!?_ After _everything_ that's happened!"

"Tails just calm down for a second and _look!_"

"Sonic's _dead_! He's been dead for _six years!_ And _still _let myself get fooled by…"

_"TAILS!"_

Tails spun around furiously _"WHAT!?"_

Knuckles pointed.

"Oh…"

There; in the dark was Sonic.

He was on his knees, facing away so that both Tails and Knuckles saw only his back, he was silent.

"It's…a _trick_, it's…" the fox started.

Knuckles swiftly cut him off "_Enough;_ Tails" he frowned at his friend; emotionally defeating him.

Tails cautiously approached; taking light steps at a steady pace as he made his way towards Sonic "Are…you _okay?"_

"I _failed_ you Tails, I failed _everyone_" Sonic's voice was broken, devoid of the life that it had so often been filled with throughout the years "I went in without a plan; with no regard for _anything_ but the adrenaline, I did…_this_" Sonic croaked; still facing away from Tails.

"_Sonic; _this…_none_ of this was your fault" Tails stopped in his tracks and ducked his head down in shame, his voice began to shake "It's been so long since that _day,_ I...I thought I'd come to terms with it, but…the _war_, the _destruction_, the _fighting!_ I guess it helped me bury that memory huh?"

Knuckles could only watch helplessly as tears began to fall from Tails' face and into the virtual void "When I watched you _die_ I just _ran!_ And even after _6 years_ I was still running, I AM still running. But I can't outrun you, I never could…" Tails fell to his knees with tears in his eyes

"_Dammit, I'm so SORRY!_" both Sonic and Tails shouted simultaneously.

Tails looked in confusion at the broken hedgehog; who was still on his knees, facing the other direction.

"I just _charged_ in and never even gave it a second thought, I was an _idiot…"_

Sonic hadn't been talking to him.

"I want to blame to blame _him_, the fat piece of _trash_ that _did_ this to you!"

Tails wiped the tears from his eyes before standing up and taking a few steps closer to him, that's when he saw it…

"Oh my…" Tails gagged as he saw a tail in front of Sonic, the hedgehog's body was obstructing the view of its owner.

"But it's on _me, _I wasn't _fast _enough…"

The tail was bright orange with a large white tip at the end, but the colors were tainted by trails of dark red that oozed into a scarlet puddle in which the tail lay.

"You're _dead _because of _ME!_"

Tails' mouth burnt, he didn't know whether this was from him chewing on his tongue to keep himself together or the high possibility that he had just puked in the real world, he did not care.

Nothing could distract from the sheer horror of what he was seeing.

Sonic's _worst fear…_

There was a cold dead silence amongst the 3 strangers that once been champions of freedom, the silence was so intense that it was almost like a sound in its own right.

The sound of a soul dying….

A small flicker of white ignited on Sonic's forehead; before erupting into white light.

Everything he, Tails and Knuckles saw, knew and felt changed.

"Get _off _me!" Miles shouted as the Gorilla gripped his tails; dangling him in the air like dice in a car.

"So what does it _do; freak?" _the shrew demanded as she placed Miles's device firmly upon the tree stump.

"It's none of your_ business!"_ said Miles; defiantly, it was getting hard to think straight; between the excruciating pain of his twin ended spine being tugged and the dreadful sensation of the blood going to his head.

"_Well, _if it's no _use _to me…" she picked up Miles' wrench and raised it; clear in her intentions.

"It's a _holo-photo_ of my _parents!"_ the words left his mouth like bullets before he even knew what he was doing, but it was too late…

_SMASH!_

The wrench was now jammed into the projection device; which let off a spark and then a small puff of smoke. "Whoops" the shrew giggled evilly, Miles' face began to twitch and tears began to leak from his eyes.

That's when it happened.

A great flash of blue went through the forest and at that same instant Miles felt the tugging on his spine stop and the grip on his tails release. In fact, he wasn't even in the same part of the forest anymore; but a green glade surrounded by lush plant life and the sound of waves was close by.

Miles surveyed his surroundings in shock before catching sight of a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with red sneakers and a small glimmer in his eyes like lightning.

"You okay; kid?" he asked

Miles jerked "A-are you talking to _me?_" he stuttered out.

"Well, I don't see anyone _else _here" he responded; grinning.

"I'm _fine_…I mean…was that _you_ back there?" The hedgehog merely chuckled in response to this; scratching his head and looking away in mock embarrassment.

"I _really _don't like to _brag"_

Miles smiled; a small smile "_Sooo…_who _are_ you_?"_

The hedgehog grinned with pride and shifted into a heroic pose "I'm _Sonic!_ Sonic the _hedgehog, _what's _your _name, kid?

"Miles, Miles _Prower, _but friends just call me _Tails" _

"Nice to meet ya, but where _are_ your friends?"

Miles looked away from Sonic for the first time in what seemed like minutes "They're…_coming, yeah; _I've got _plenty _of friends" he mumbled.

Sonic looked at him; unconvinced "What were those two _attacking _you for?"

"My _stuff; mostly, _it _used_ to be because of _this" _Miles gestured towards his twin tails "But it kinda lost it's _novelty _after a while"

Sonic smiled at the kid reassuringly "You know, I could whiz back there and _grab_ your _stuff_"

"No, it's no _use" _Miles responded sadly "They already _destroyed_ everything they didn't throw in the _river"_ he bowed his head in sorrow "_Look, _I appreciate what you did and I know where you're _going _with this, but I don't need a _guardian"_

But before he could begin to cry; his vision was obstructed by a small metal device with a hole in it, _his _device! _His _holo-photo!

Miles looked up into Sonic's face.

"Then how about a _friend; Tails?"_

_I promised I'd protect you from that day forward, that I'd never let anything happen to you. And NOW look at where I've gotten you! The past 6 years, Eggman, EVERYTHING! I should NEVER have brought you into this!_

_No, I'm the one that failed YOU. I made a promise too, remember?_

_KABAM!_

The death egg exploded into atoms; sending Sonic hurtling towards the planet bellow "_OW! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" _Sonic chanted to himself as he clutched to the debris for dear life; the only thing shielding him from the heat of re-entry.

His vision shaking; the young hedgehog looked up at the cloud of flame and shrapnel and thought about Eggman, he was up there _minutes _before Sonic escaped, had he just _killed _him?

These thoughts left him however when sight of the devastation was clouded by the blue glow of the atmosphere.

Sweating and throbbing from the unbearable heat he had endured moments before; Sonic let go of the metal plate that shielded him and felt the sweet relief of the cool wind rushing through his body.

Then he opened his eyes.

Sonic was _falling! _Plummeting to earth at speeds almost as fast as himself! He flapped his arms in a desperate (and futile; to say the least) attempt to slow himself down but before he knew it; he had past the clouds and the ground was approaching fast.

He screamed.

That's when it happened…

There was a flash of dark green! And in the next instant; Sonic found himself clinging on to the wing of a plane pulling up at the last second as the ground was nearly upon them.

Shaking; Sonic glance towards the pilot seat to lay eyes on his twin tailed saviour.

"_Tails?!"_ Sonic shouted in disbelief as the young pilot of the Tornado zero laughed.

"_Who else?" _chuckled Tails as Sonic crawled into the passenger seat "You _did it!"_

"Yeah…" Sonic was exhausted, it almost slipped his mind that he had given Tails _very _specific instructions before he had left " I thought I told you to go _back! _You could've gotten yourself _killed _saving me like that!"

"Well we're _alive; _right?" Tails responded; far too happy to take offence "Besides; I'll _never _abandon you, _ever!"_

Sonic wanted to object but he was far too tired to be angry; so he said the first thing that came to mind before passing out "And I'll never…leave _you…"_

_We both failed EACHOTHER, and the whole world has suffered for it. But if you can just come back to us; then maybe we can pull this off. And MAYBE, just MAYBE, I can come back too…_

The light faded; leaving Tails and Knuckles standing alone in the dark, Sonic was nowhere in sight. Tails desperately looked around in all directions before turning back to Knuckles "Where _is _he?"

The instant the words left his mouth; he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tails slowly turned around.

When he saw the face looking back at him; he smiled.

Because at that moment; it felt like it was yesterday.

"Let's go save the world; pal"


End file.
